Lost
by LiveeLeex3
Summary: Vivienne felt like she was dying. She had suffered as a child, but that was nothing compared to now. Her only chance is Dean, a guy her dad worked with once. Can he help her? Or will he leave her alone...for good?
1. Prologue

**_18 Years Ago_**

"Daddy, is that you?" 6 year old Vivienne padded slowly down the stairs, teddy bear in hand. "Daddy?" She looked around. Walking into the den, she noticed her father kneeling on the ground. "Daddy? What are you doing?"

When she got close enough she saw her mother, lying on the floor in front of her father, busted and broken. "MOMMY!" Her eyes welled up with tears.

After hearing her scream, her father turned around. He looked at her. Little Vivienne took one look at her dad and ran. One look at his eyes and she knew.

He wasn't her daddy anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Present**_

"Alright, thanks Sarah. I'll call if I get anything." Vivienne puts her phone in her pocket and sighs, looking around. Grabbing the keys to her car, she walks inside the shabby motel lobby.

"Just a minute!" A voice from the back calls.

"No rush!" Vivienne yells back. When the woman gets to the counter, Vivienne gives her the once over. Middle aged, probably late 40s, dirty blonde hair and fair skin.

"What can I get you, sweetie?" The woman asks.

"A room please."

"Okay, how many people?"

"Oh, just me ma'am." Vivienne smiles sweetly.

"How are you paying?"

"Card."

"Alright, then all I need is your license and credit card."

"Yes ma'am." She pulls her license and card out of her wallet and slides them across the counter.

Trying to make gentle conversation the woman spoke, "Oh your names Julia?" She smiles and looks up.

"Yes ma'am. After my mother." It wasn't a total lie. Her mothers name had been Julia.

"Well, that's sweet." The woman smiled and handed the cards back, along with a key. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." Vivienne smiled and walked out to find her room.

The room wasn't too bad. The bed was a queen, the wallpaper wasn't peeling, and the carpet looked to have been vacuumed.

The only downside was her neighbors.

She heard one of them shout out something about booze and hookers, while the other shouted that at least he could get some.

Vivienne just laughed and rolled her eyes. She threw her duffel bag on the bed and sat on the end. Putting her head in her hands, she zoned off. When she was little she had loved her dad. She really was 'Daddy's Little Girl'. She could remember him sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around in the living room.

Flashback

"Daddy, daddy! Dance with me daddy!" Vivienne pulled on her fathers pant leg.

"Okay, princess." He held her hands and they jumped, danced, laughed, and shouted.

"Careful, you two. Don't break anything." Vivienne's mother leaned in the door way. She was beautiful. With long, dark, wavy hair and olive skin she looked like she was from the Mediterranean.

"We are, Mommy! We promise!" Vivienne giggled as her dad sat her on the couch.

"Come on, Julia, everything's fine." Vivienne watched her father embrace her mother in a tight, warm hug before letting go. "See? Everyone's calmed down."

"Not me!" Vivienne yells, before running between her mother and father.

"Oh really?" Her father laughs and chases her through the house. Finally he reaches out and grabs her. "Got ya!"

Vivienne squealed while her father tickled her sides.

About an hour later her mother says its time for bed.

"But, but I'm not tired!"

"Princess, your mother's right, it's time for bed."

"I don't wanna." She starts to pout and her father comes and scoops her into his arms.

"Let's go."

She smiled just a little and wrapped her arms around his neck. " I love you daddy."

Her father smiled and put his hand on her head.

"I love you too, princess."

End Flashback

When Vivienne came to, about 10 minutes passed. She decided to do something productive. She got out her laptop and started looking for weird things.

After about twenty minutes of nothing, she sighed and closed the laptop. Running her hands through her hair, she got up to go get a shower.

Later, when she had finished, she put on her signature look: jeans, a tee shirt, and work boots. She slid her knife in her boot and her pistol in the back waistband of her jeans, pulling the shirt over it. Grabbing her faded, brown leather jacket and keys, Vivienne headed out.

Vivienne sat at the bar with a beer, some fries, and a bacon cheeseburger. The remnants of the days flashback swirled in her head. In the hopes of getting them off her mind she pulled out her phone.

"This is Sarah Morgan."

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hey. Get anything?"

"I got zilch. That is, other than the mud on Baby!"

"Oh great, now I'm never gonna hear the end of this."

"Hear the end of what?" Vivienne tilted her head and took a bite of her burger.

"You going on about your car."

She scoffed and took a swig of her beer. "Baby is a 1970 Dodge Challenger with a 318 engine. You can't say shit about her, when you drive a damn Prius."

"You cannot say shit about my Prius, when I get 50 miles per gallon and your gas guzzler only gets 6."

"Actually, she gets 10 mpgs and. Baby. Is. Not. A. Gas. Guzzler."

Vivienne promptly snapped her phone shut. When she was on the phone, she hadn't noticed a guy sit beside her.

"Gotta save the classics am I right?"

Vivienne looked to her left and saw the most gorgeous face she'd seen in a while. Dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes with a tan complexion. "Yeah, yeah we do."

He held out his hand. "Dean."

She met his and shook. "Vivienne." She took another bite of her burger and chased it with a swig. "So whatcha got?"

He drank some of his beer. "What?"

Vivienne rolled her eyes. "Your car."

Dean raised his bottle a bit. "Oh. 1967 Chevrolet Impala. 327 engine."

Vivienne almost choked on her beer. "Damn. I can't even get it straight."

"Get what straight?" Dean looked her dead in the eye and she matched his look.

"I'm trying to decide who's sexier. You, or your car."

"Haha. Blunt, are we?"

Vivienne smirked, and swigged some beer. "Take it or leave it, babe." She put the bottle on the bar, while Dean catalogued her features. Olive skin, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair to match. When she got up, she put a napkin in Dean's lap with her number on it.

As she was halfway across the parking lot, she heard the bar door chime. When she reached her car, someone spun her around and planted their lips against hers. She knew it was Dean, so she deepened the kiss, and threaded her fingers in his hair.

His hands roamed her back, as they proceeded to make out against her car in the parking lot. His finger tips brushed something hard and cold when he pushed his hand under her shirt.

A gun.

Why the hell was she carrying a gun? He pushed away. "Please tell me your not a cop."

Vivienne laughed. "No. I'm not a cop. I am a hunter though. Like you."

...To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

"Wait. Hold up a sec!" Dean put a hand on her chest, then realized how 'developed' she was. Removing his hand he shook his head, trying to think straight.

"What, Dean?" She got the memo to calm down, so she just ran a hand down the lapels of his jacket.

"How do you know I'm a hunter?"

"Really? Your Dean Winchester." She took a step forward. "An awesome hunter," another step," an amazing brother," closing the space between them she tilted her head up, lips almost brushing his, "with lips and body to die for."

Dean grinned and pushed her once more up against the car.

When Vivienne woke, her head was pounding, eyes were watery, and ears were ringing. After she could stand to become fully conscious, she stood up, sheets falling to the floor, exposing her bare body. Grabbing her gun with her usual jeans and tee she went in the bathroom. Vivienne sat it all on the sink and turned around to start the water.

She kicked the floor radios power button and the bathroom filled with the melancholy chords of The Rolling Stones, Paint It Black.

Locking the door Vivienne got in the shower. Vivienne knew she had a case and she had to be prepared for any angle, or persona, she had to play. So, she shaved, exfoliated, shampooed, and conditioned. It was only when the radio buzzed with static and popped to a rap station that she got out. she kicked the radio off.

When she got her clothes on, brushed her teeth, and blow dryer her hair, it was only then that she noticed her shirt. Or, rather, his shirt. Vivienne just shrugged and picked up her gun. After unlocking the door she immediately raised the gun and pointed it at the back of a mans head.

She quietly edged closer until she recognised it as Dean. Then, licking her lips, she walked up behind him. Once directly behind him, she ran her hands along his sides and clasped them around his abdomen.

Dean turned, grinning. "Mmm. Coconut." She laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "Hey, is that my shirt?" He looked down at her torso.

Vivienne laughed again, "Yeah, I thought it was mine when I grabbed it. Turns out, it's not mine."

"Still, you look good in it."

"I know." Her phone rang just as Dean's lips touched hers. "Hello?... Oh,hey... I'm kinda busy... Oh, okay what's the scoop?... four bodies... Proposed serial murder... Have you checked it out yet?... well what makes it seem like my kinda thing?... Oookkkaaayyy?...wait did you say and sulfur?... Shit... Okay, bye."

"Case?" Dean quizzed.

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean walked back up to her.

"Ooh Sassy!" Vivienne smirked. she saw a familiar glint in his eye and instinctively raised her gun. He countered with his own pistol and they tussled a bit until Sam, Dean's brother busted in. Vivienne was straddling Dean with a gun to his temple and his gun poised at her heart.

"What in the actual hell?" Sam yelled. Dean and Vivienne flinched. Sam noticed Vivienne had on Dean's shirt and he relaxed. "Oh."

"What?" The real life Mr. and Mrs. Smith said in unison.

"She's just a fling?"

Vivienne flinched a little as he said 'fling'. Dean noticed and took offense. "She isn't a fling."

"Then she's part of the case?" Sam was starting to get confused.

"She's..." Dean and Vivienne locked eyes.

"An old friend." Vivienne finished.

"Old friend? How come I've never met you?"

"Because I was afraid. Of you."

"Of me? Why?"

"Uh, hello, Azeazal being in cahoots with you and being Lucifer's vessel? Nope, nothing frightening at all." Sam almost spoke when Vivienne's phone buzzed.

Reading it, her eyes widened." Viv, what's wrong?" Dean had put his gun on the bed and now to rub her hand. Vivienne didn't speak just kept reading. "Vivienne." He sat up and she slid back a bit, but continued to straddle him.

"You need to leave." She spoke to Sam, but was watching Dean.

"Okay." Sam just walked out, expecting Dean to get up and follow.

"Vivienne, what's wrong?" Dean palmed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"My case..." She looked up. "it just got personal." She got up and walked over to her closet. Opening it and shoving clothes aside, her eyes moved over the maps, pictures, and notes. It wasn't until she started whispering that Dean stood and walked up behind her.

He saw a picture of a family of three. The man and woman had black hair and brown eyes, but the little girl had brown hair and hazel eyes. He assumed it was Vivienne's family.

Kissing the side of her temple, he rested his hands on her waist. "Call if you need me?"

Vivienne turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Course'." He leaned down and they kissed. It was slow and sweet and reminded Vivienne of how her father used to kiss her mom.

Then he pulled away and walked out. Three words hung in the air, unsaid, but not needing to be said, to be heard.

I love you.

Sam and Dean drove in silence. It was one night, but Dean felt as if he had spent eternity with Vivienne.

Flashback

They laid in bed, sweaty and breathless, having just finished round two.

"Oh my God." Dean smiled and rested his hand on the small of her back.

"What?" Vivienne left little butterfly kisses over his pecks.

"You were amazing." Vivienne laughed.

"You can be my Lois Lane." Dean frowned.

"What?"

"Cause I'm obviously Superman."

"How about I'm batman. And your Robin." Vivienne's smile wavered.

She left kisses up his neck and whispered in his ear. "I'm not a sidekick." Nipping at his ear, she left kisses down his cheekbones to his lips.

They shared a long passionate kiss, that Vivienne broke. "20 questions. You start."

Dean smiled. "Favorite song?"

"Led Zeppelin's Thank You." Dean looked surprised. She just smiled. "Chuck Norris or Bruce Lee?"

"Is that a trick question?" Vivienne laughed and Dean grinned."Chuck Norris."

They played 20 questions for about 3 hours, only getting up to go or get a beer.

"So, I feel bad." Vivienne admitted.

"Why?" Dean was caressing the small of her back.

"I know about what happened to your parents, blood and not. but you don't know about me."

"Oh." Silence filled the room. It wasn't uncomfortable, just quiet.

"I was 6 years old when my mom died. My dad had killed her. In fact, he probably would have killed me too if it wasn't for John. It was a normal evening, until a demon decided to work its way inside my dad's body."

Dean felt a tear fall from her cheek. He kissed it away and she continued. "John had worked with my dad before. You see, my older brother and sister were killed the same way John's wife was. So, they worked together quite often. He always talked about his sons. I don't know why he never had them with him, but he didn't."

Dean's interest was peaked about this 'John' guy. "How did John's wife die?"

Vivienne frowned. "The news said house fire, but we all knew. A demon had burned her and the house down. John said when he found her, she was bleeding on the ceiling. The next thing he heard were her screams and the flames."

Dean frowned. "Was it John Winchester?"

Vivienne gasped. "Oh my god."

"What?! What's wrong?"

"I just had sex with my dad's best friends son."

Dean laughed. "Twice."

Vivienne grinned. "I'd make it a third, but..."

Dean sighed, "but?"

Vivienne frowned, "I think I'm starting to like you."

"So you feel it too?"

"Feel what?"

Dean put her hand against his chest and his heart rate accelerated tremendously. "Oh. That." Vivienne picked up his and put it against her own chest and it did the same thing.

"Vivienne?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"I think,"

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to ask you out."

"But?"

"Sammy."

"Oh, your brother, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he doesn't need to know, yet. And we don't have to tell him until he needs to know."

"True, very true." Dean smirked. "I'll buy you a beer if you'd be my girlfriend."

"Or you can just stay the night and keep the beer money."

Dean kissed Vivienne softly. "I like that idea better."

End Flashback

When she heard the Impala leave, she sighed.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

But, what she didn't know, was that 30 minutes away while his little brother was asleep, Dean Winchester sighed and said,

"I love you, Vivienne Summers."

.:To Be Continued:.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Roughly 6 days later**_

It had been 6 days, 9 hours, and 27 minutes since Dean had seen Vivienne. Sure they texted and he called every night after Sam went to bed, but he had fallen. Hard and fast.

"Holy crap, dude." Sam watched Dean from across the table.

Dean pretended not to hear him. If he tried hard enough, he could still hear Vivienne's voice.

"Dean. Hey, bro. Dean-o!" Sam started waving a hand in his face.

"What?" Dean snapped his eyes to Sam.

"You've been really moody lately." Dean narrowed his eyes.

"And?"

"Well, I'm just saying, it's not like you."

And what do you know about what I'm like.

"Budweiser, please and thanks."

Dean heard the woman's voice and turned around. He saw a tall brunette in a black skirt and heels paired with a red shirt. "Wait here a sec, Sammy."

Sam looked up from his menu and saw Dean going towards the woman. "Now that, is more like you."

"Hey. Mind if I buy you a drink?" Dean put a hand at the small of the girl's back.

"Get off me. I have a boyfriend." The girl turned and her sneer dissipated. "Dean."

"Vivienne." It was a brief second before Vivienne threw her arms around his neck. Dean just held her and squeezed her tight. "Baby girl, I missed you."

"I missed you too, babe." she looked over Dean's shoulder trying to spot for Sam. When she saw him he was turned away, so Vivienne took the chance and kissed Dean.

It was a hot kiss, filled with the longing they had both felt. Dean didn't want the kiss to ever end, but he didn't want to risk Sammy seeing. "Come on, come eat with us." Vivienne smiled and put a hand on Dean's cheek.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Vivienne wasn't gonna lie. Sam scared her. It mostly because of his hair though. It shouldn't be so perfect being long.

"Baby girl. There's nothing to be afraid of. Hey, maybe we can even try breaking the news to Sammy."

"Okay. Fine." Dean put his arm around her waist and she leaned into him.

When they got to the table, Sam stood and Vivienne shook his hand. "Hey, Vivienne it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you to Sam." when everyone sat down there was an extremely awkward silence.

"So," Sam started and looked between Dean and Vivienne.

Dean drank some of his beer and looked at Vivienne. "So?"

"How long have you two been together?" Vivienne choked on her beer.

"You knew?" She struggled out as Dean pat her back.

"Eh, I just put two and two together. How weird Dean's been lately, hearing him talking quietly in the bunker at 2:00 in the morning, oh, and seeing you two kiss was kinda a dead giveaway."

Vivienne felt her face get red and she looked down at her blouse. "Oh."

Sam laughed. "Why didn't you guys just tell me? Why'd you keep it a secret?"

Vivienne's face got redder and Dean's stared to get red. "Sam, do you remember dad ever talking about an Ian Summers?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to-"

"He was my dad." Vivienne's face didn't feel red anymore when she looked up at Sam.

Sam's eyes got wide. "Wait. Seriously?"

Vivienne nodded. She looked at Dean and be threaded his arm around her.

"Dean, how could you? That's dad's best friend's daughter."

"And? Dad wasn't exactly father of the year."

"So what! He was our dad Dean! He sold his soul so you could live. And this is how you repay that?"

Vivienne felt Dean puff up. She turned to face him and put her hand on his knee. She frowned, whispering, "Dean. Babe, don't do something you'll regret."

Dean looked at her and took a deep breath. "Sam I'm not asking or telling you to understand, I would just really like to have my brothers support."

"Why don't you go ask for her parents blessings. Or her siblings. If I remember correctly she had a few."

It was Vivienne's turn to puff up. "Look you ignorant piece of shit. If you cared at all, you'd be happy that he's happy instead of bashing him." Vivienne got up abruptly after downing the last of her beer.

"Don't talk to me like that. You're nothing but the whore of the moment."

Vivienne looked down at Dean as her eyes started tearing up. "I'm leaving now, Dean."

She started walking away, then she turned back around. "Hey Sam, later, when I bash your skull in, ask my family what they think."

"What? That made no sense at all." Sam just looked at Dean.

Dean glared at Sam. "Nice one, jackass."

"What?"

"Her entire family is dead, Sam." With that, Dean got up and rushed to find his girlfriend.

Vivienne woke the next morning in a strange bed, with Dean's arms wrapped around her. He still had on his suit, at least minus the shoes and jacket. And she still had on her skirt and blouse, minus the heels.

She felt Dean stir and she buried herself as far as she could in his embrace. He started humming in her ear and she smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side. And when I opened my eyes to see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day." Dean finished singing softly and kissed her forehead.

"You're amazing." Vivienne looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Too bad my brother didn't inherit my awesomeness."

They just looked at each other. Finally Dean got out of bed and smiled. "You go get a shower and I'll make breakfast."

"Okay." Vivienne got out of bed and Dean walked out. She rubbed her face and frowned. "Dean?" No answer. "Baby?" Again no answer. She walked out of the room, immediately seeing Dean up against a wall. "Dean!"

"Yes, yes, darling we know who it is. The question is who in the bloody-" Crowley, the king of hell, was standing in the middle of the kitchen, with a glass of bourbon in his hand when he got cut off.

Vivienne felt something push into her back. "Please be a rifle," she whispered to herself.  
>"-hell are you?" A gruff voice spoke from behind her.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Dean, then spun, hitting the butt of her palm against the handle of the blade the man was holding.

The silver blade shot across the room and stuck into a baseboard. Vivienne looked at her attacker. "You're an angel. Messy hair, backwards tie, and trenchcoat? I'm gonna say you're Castiel." She backed up so she could see all three men at one time. "And you. Demon, judging by lack of motivation, balding, Solid black dinner suit, and a glass of strong liquor. Hm. I'm gonna say you're Crowley, hell's bitch."

Dean smirked from his position on the wall.

Castiel frowned, looking between her and Dean. Crowley did the same, stopped to look at Castiel and laughed. "Oh, looks like a bit of a love triangle, doesn't it? Well, then I'm gonna pop out before this ends badly for me. Deanie, keep your whore on a leash," he  
>glared at Vivienne," with a muzzle. Oh, and tell my moose I said hello. Toodles!"<p>

With that he disappeared and Dean hit the floor. "Dean!" Vivienne and Castiel both ran for Dean and kneeled beside him.

"Babe, are you okay?" Vivienne glanced over him to make sure he was in one piece.

"I'm fine, baby." Dean got up with Vivienne and took her hand. "Cas, what do you need?"

"Sam, he asked me to see if you were okay. And if you and your friend were still mad at him."

"I'm okay, I'm pissed, but he doesn't have to worry about that." Vivienne frowned. "How are you feeling?" Dean looked at Vivienne.

"I want bash his head against a wall. No scratch that. I want to lock him in a cage with a giant spider, where his only weapon is a mini marshmallow."

"Yup, she's still mad."

Vivienne turned and reached for some sort of weapon.

"You."

.:To Be Continued:.


	5. Chapter 4

Vivienne reached for any weapon. Not finding one, she walks up to Sam and slugs him. Square on the eye. Then again, nose. Again, jaw. Again, nose once more. By now Dean is behind her, pulling her away.

"Baby girl, it's okay. It's okay." Dean just holds her when she turns and starts to cry. Her hand is cut open and bleeding, just as Sam's face is bruised and bleeding.

Castiel started to speak, when they all hear Ozzy Osbourne screaming. Vivienne got up to answer her phone.

Once out of the room Castiel blurted, "Who is she Dean?"

"My girlfriend. So be nice." Castiel frowned.

"Girlfriend?" Castiel looked at Sam to see if Dean was joking. He wasn't.

"Yes, Cas, and I really, really like her. So, please. Don't screw this up for me."

"Does she know we're hunters? I'm assuming so, because of our dads, but,"

"Yeah, she knows. Hell, she's one herself."

"That explains the strength behind the punches." Sam touched his face gingerly as Vivienne walked out.

"Are you okay Sam? I'm sorry I punched you. But, after the comments you made at the restaurant, you deserved it." Vivienne made her way back over next to Dean.

"It's okay, Vivienne. You're right I did deserve it. And I am so sorry for what I said last night. about you and your family." They smiled at each other.

"So, are you guys okay now?"

Dean helps his hands up between them, as if to stop a fight.

"Yeah." Vivienne smiled. "Well, I'm going to call a cab to the main road, so I can go get my car."

"Nope." Dean took her phone out of her hand and his keys out of his pocket. "I'll take you back baby girl."

Castiel stopped. "Wait, girlfriends have return policies? Like items do at Walmart?"

Vivienne frowned. "Did he just call me a grocery item?"

Sam busted out laughing and Vivienne threw the nearest thing at him which just so happened to be...a pencil.

"No, Cas, you can't return girlfriends. When I told Vivienne that I would take her back, I meant that I would take her back to her car."

Dean saw something flash across Cas's eyes. "Oh. Well I must be going. I was only here because I sensed Dean was near Crowley and knew things wouldn't end well. And because of Sam."

"Huh. Okay well I'll be back Sammy. See ya Cas."

"Bye Dean. It was nice meeting you Vivienne."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, Castiel. Bye Sam."

"See ya, Vivienne." And with that, Cas poofed away and Dean and Vivienne walked out to the Impala hand in hand.

When they got to her car, Vivienne grabbed her keys and jumped out, running to her car.

"Well, I see where I rank," Dean smirked as she checked every area of her car to make sure it was okay.

Just as she was about to say something to boost Dean back up again, her phone rang. "Hello?... Oh hey... At my car, why?...shit!"

"Everything okay baby?"

Vivienne nodded. "Yes, Sarah, that was a guy you heard... Yes... Maybe... Only if you take back what you said about my car... Then no. No you can't..."

Dean walked over and put his hands on her hips as she leaned against her car.

"Hold on a sec." Vivienne pulled the phone away and covered it with her hand. "Do you want to meet my best friend? She's basically like my Sam."

"Meaning she's like your sister? Sure." Dean bent and kissed her. She grinned and put the phone back up to her ear.

"Yeah... We're on our way... Bye." Vivienne sighed. "Do you want me to follow you back to your place and then you can leave the Impala there, or we can drive both to my place?"

"I'll take both for 200, Alex."

"Who's Alex?" Vivienne grinned. "Don't make me cut a bitch."

"That." Dean smirked and kissed her again. "Was incredibly sexy." Vivienne grinned and pushed him away.

"Go get in your car before you have your way here in the parking lot."

Dean just laughed and got in his car.

After about two hours, Vivienne pulled off the main road and onto a long dirt road. Then they drove for about thirty minutes until they reached a dead end.

"Um baby girl?" Dean turned off his car and came over to her.

"Yeah?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Just follow me, babe."

So, with Dean following behind her like a lost puppy, Vivienne picked her way through the trees until she reached a huge oak with so many insignias carved into the tree, it was hard to make sense of them.

"Woah." Dean stood with his mouth agape.

Vivienne shushed him and looked around, listening. Hearing and seeing nothing, she pushed her palm on one of the insignias. When she removed her hand, the insignia glowed then disappeared completely.

"What the-" Dean started to freak when a part of the tree about 7 feet tall and 3 1/2 feet wide pushed inside a bit, then moved to the side out of the way.

"Come on, babe." She grabbed Dean's hand and started descending down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Dean was shocked at the things he saw.

Immediately to his left was a huge modern kitchen, with stainless steel appliances, dark wood cabinetry, an island bar, and tiled floors.

Then to his right, there was a small living' space. Like the kitchen this space was also very modern, with a flat screen tv, slim gray couch and light wood floors.

"Wow. This place it's..."

"Too big?" Vivienne looked over at Dean.

"No. It's amazing." Dean grinned at Vivienne.

"Well you haven't seen anything yet. Follow me."

He followed her down a long hallway. As they passed by rooms she named them. Sarah's room. Anna's room. Greg's room. John's room. Andrew's room. then finally there were two more doors. The briefing room and Vivienne's room.

First, they went into the briefing room. This was different from what he had already seen. Still modern, it was just much darker. Dark wood floors, dark wood table, and padded black chairs.

When Vivienne led him into her room they stopped. The room was huge like the others. Except on the wall to their right, was a giant mural of a beach. The room had a bit of an island feel to it. Maybe it was the beach painting or maybe it was the palm tree in the corner. The bathroom was the same. Huge and islandy.

Vivienne wrung her hands and watched Dean as he explored her room. She heard him gasp when he walked in her closet.

Dean walked back in and went up to her. He kissed her and was going to say something reassuring, but they were interrupted by the slamming of a door. They both jumped a bit as another, louder door slammed.

.:To be Continued:.


	6. Chapter 5

"What in the hell?" Vivienne grabbed a gun out of her nightstand drawer and walked out,

Dean behind her. "Sarah? Anna? Greg? Anybody?"

Sarah came out of her room, slammed the door and stood in front of Vivienne. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I did. See look." Vivienne pulled her phone out of her pocket and it started blinking with four missed calls and 3 texts. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Sarah shook her head and walked into the kitchen. "The others are coming down with groceries. We got a lead on the case so we're gonna have to have dinner in the briefing room."

"What's for dinner?" Vivienne went and sat at the island bar and watched Sarah push a button under the lip of the countertop.

"Burgers." Sarah turned and noticed Dean for the first time. "Oh my god. It's you." She reached around and grabbed a knife from the block. "What do you want? How'd you get in here? Why are you here?"

Vivienne instinctively stood up in front of Dean and raised her gun a little bit. "Sarah put the knife down."

"What are you crazy? Vivienne get out of the way." Sarah threw the knife at the nearest door and when Dean and Vivienne looked away she pulled her gun on them.

"Sarah put down the knife." Vivienne raised hers. "I don't want to shoot you, but I will."

"You put the gun down first. Why are you protecting him anyway?"

Vivienne just grinned. "Think about our last phone call."

Sarah's hand wavered as she thought. It lowered a little and then jerked back up. "No. No way in hell."

Vivienne looked back at Dean. "I can't tell if this is better or worse than telling Sam." Dean just laughed.

"What in the hell?" Greg and Anna stood in the doorway with the groceries.

"Mini-Barbie's pissed because I'm dating a Winchester."

Sarah threw the knife at the wall just to the left of Vivienne's arm. "Don't call me that."

"Calm down then."

"No."

"Fine then, Rapunzel.

"Vivienne I will throw another knife at you."

"You didn't hit me before!"

"I won't miss this time." Sarah grabbed another and lined her arm up with Dean.

Vivienne adjusted her sight to Sarah's head. "Sarah, I will kill you. I'll feel terrible, but I'll do it."

Anna shot them both in the arm. "Would you jackasses stop?" Anna lowered her gun and offered her hand to Dean. "Hey. I'm Anna.

"Dean." They shook hands and then the process repeated with Greg.

"Okay well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get the bullet out of my arm."

Vivienne stuck her tongue out at Sarah, turned and walked to her room.

Dean stayed and looked at Sarah, who was having trouble patching herself up. "Here, let me help."

Sarah glared up at him. "I'm fine. I don't need help from the likes of you."

"Sarah, don't be a cunt." Andrew walked in, half-drunk. "So. You're the famous Dean Winchester. It's a pleasure."

He shook Dean's hand and slapped Sarah. She yelped. "Fine." She pretty much shoved herself at Dean.

Dean leaned back a bit and asked Greg if he would get him some things.

"Sure. Whatcha need?"

"I need a needle, some thread, some gauze, some tweezers, and-" Dean looked around  
>the kitchen. He grabbed Andrew's bottle. "a wash cloth."<p>

"Hey that's mine!"

Andrew lunged and Sarah held her hand out. "not anymore."

When Greg came back Dean gave Sarah the wash cloth. "Bite."

"What? No!" Dean shrugged and put the washcloth on the island.

"Then hold still." Dean poured some alcohol over the tweezers then got ready to pull the bullet out. "This is gonna hurt like hell, okay?"

"I'll be fine, just do it."

"Okay." Dean pushed the tweezers in the wound and moved them around till he found the bullet.

"Motherfucker!" Sarah held her breath and Greg held her down.

Dean got the bullet out. Then he poured some of the alcohol over the hole and pushed the cloth on it. He threaded the needle after dousing it in liquor and stitched up the hole. He tied then cut the thread and wrapped gauze around it.

"There. All good." Dean smiled his famous smile and Sarah glared at him.

"I still don't like you." Sarah stormed into her room and slammed the door. Again.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Dean looked at everyone else.

Greg smiled. "Don't worry. She doesn't like anybody Vivienne brings home. They just have a bond that close. Just as you have Castiel, Vivienne has Sarah."

"But Sarah isn't an angel. At least not literally." Dean frowned. "Wait. How do you know about Cas?"

He smiled. "True as that may be-" Greg didn't get to finish that sentence. Vivienne screamed and Dean grabbed the gun off the counter and ran to her room, like pie was on a 90% off sale.

"Vivienne! Baby, are you okay?" Dean stopped in the doorway. Vivienne was in the fetal position on the floor in the corner.

"Above you!" She pointed at the doorframe and Dean shot in and raised the gun.

"Whe- Oh." Dean smiled and lowered the gun. Everyone else was stopped in the doorway.

"What is it?" Anna was turning a shade of red comparable to the color of her hair.

"A Spider."

"Fuck that Shit!" Anna and Andrew ran back down the hall.

"Dammit Dean! Kill it!" Vivienne was still in the corner.

It was a medium sized black one, about the size of his palm. He took off his boot and crushed the spider. he scraped it in the nearest garbage can.

"Thank you so much!" Vivienne crawled forward and hugged Dean's leg.

"What in the hell?" Sarah stood in the doorway, took in the sight and left, muttering something about Dean being an asshole.

After burgers were finished everyone sat in the briefing room. Sarah, who sat at the head, pushed a button on a little remote and a white screen came down at the other end of the table.

"Dean you need to leave." Sarah stared at him.

"What?" Vivienne glared at her. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you can kick him out."

"Dean isn't one of us. He can't stay for briefing." Sarah spoke to Vivienne in a way, that  
>made Dean's blood boil.<p>

"Don't speak to her that way. Or I swear, you'll regret it." Sarah averted her attention to speak again and Dean interrupted her. "Baby, I'll be at the bar."

"Dean, no-"

"It's okay." Vivienne frowned at him, but he kissed her forehead and walked out.

Vivienne stayed silent through the meeting. It was a normal one. Until the end." Vivienne your being assigned to go out tonight and kill this demon. You have 8 hours."

"Why so long?" Vivienne turned her head to Sarah. She was bored out of her mind, with the urge to strangle her best friend.

"Because. It's the demon." Vivienne snapped to attention.

"You mean the one who, ya know."

Sarah nodded. "The one who possessed your father and killed your family. Yes."

Vivienne's fists clenched and she stood up. "Anything else?"

"No. I'm going to send his information to your cell."

"Okay, well then I'm going now."

"Vivienne, I want to speak with you privately first." She turned to the others. "You're free to go."

When the others left, Vivienne just stood awkwardly. "Yes?"

"I want you to know, that even though I haven't really shown it, I'm a fan of Dean's. I want him to go with you on this mission."

"You were going to kill him!"

"Yes, but I was just surprised. I figured you had started dating a hunter, just not that one."

Vivienne just huffed and walked out. "Babe." She walked in the kitchen. "Follow me."

Dean got up and followed her into the same stairwell they used when they had arrived.

Vivienne pushed her hand against another insignia, and the wall moved. She stepped in and pulled Dean in, right up against her.

"Baby, if you wanna make a move, it doesn't have to be in a broom closet."

"Dean zip it." He laughed. Then the wall opened up again.

She pushed him out. "Woah. Talk about change of scenery."

"Welcome to my favorite place in the compound."

There was a giant gun range to his left, much like the one in his bunker. To his right was an interrogation room, made of salt infused iron, with a table, chairs, and chains carved with demon traps.

They walked into the gun range and in a room off the side. "Welcome to Artillery."

Vivienne stood in the doorway and watched Dean look around.

Guns, knives, and various other weapons littered the walls. she opened the laptop that was on the table in the middle of the room and plugged her phone into it. She clicked on a few things, then started looking over the file.

"So what do we have?" Dean came over behind her and looked at the screen.

"The demon. It's back, killing again. Still using my father's body." She read farther down the page. "He's befriended many vampires and werewolves, even a few angels. Oh, and he's Crowley's bitch. How lovely."

"Well, anyone he hasn't become all buddy buddy with?" Dean stood and walked over to a sawed-off shotgun.

"Gods, zombies, spirits, wendigos."

"Any witches?" Dean took the gun of the wall and checked it over.

"Yes. A few."

"Dammit. I hate witches."

"You're telling me."

She unplugged her phone and everything disappeared. She shut the lid and went over to the wall of knives. Along the perimeter of every wall there was a dresser type thing, with four wide drawers in it.

Opening the top drawer, she reached in and grabbed a duffel bag. It was navy blue and fairly worn, with various items in it already.

Hexbags, gopher dust, holy oil, holy water, and various cans of spray paint. Dean was going through various drawers until he found a gun he liked.

"Holy shit batman." he held the gun in his hand.

Vivienne looked up after putting a machete and some salt rounds in the bag. "So, you found El Diablo."

"El what?" Dean walked over to her.

"El Diablo. It's Sarah's favorite gun."

"Shit." Dean all but dropped the gun back in the drawer. Vivienne zipped up the duffel and pulled Dean out behind her.

Several minutes later they were back outside. Vivienne opened her trunk.

"Woah. What are you doing?" Dean stopped her from putting the duffel inside.

"Putting this in my trunk? What does it look like I'm doing?"

"We're taking baby."

"I know."

"No, my baby."

"If anything Dean, I'm taking you." Vivienne smirked.

Dean put his head on the roof of the impala. "My car."

"No. My case, my car."

"Technically it's our case."

"Why don't you drop the impala off at the bunker with Sam? I'll follow behind you and then we can end up taking mine."

"Fine." Dean pouted and got his car.

Vivienne slammed her trunk and got in. Turning the key, she listened to the engine purr.

When Dean wasn't moving she revved the gas a little and the engine complied with a small roar.

Her phone rang and she answered. "Hello?"

"Stop showing off."

She grinned hearing the sound of Dean's voice. "Then drive."

.:To Be Continued:.


	7. Chapter 6

They had been driving for hours. Vivienne sighed. When she looked beside her, Dean snored softly in the passenger seat.

Vivienne rolled her eyes and focused on the road. Her eyes may have been focused, but her mind was wondering. They were nearing close to the Illinois border.

What would happen when she got there? Would the demon recognize her? Surely, if it was a demon it would recognize Dean.

Vivienne sighed again and gripped the steering wheel. She tried to convince herself that her dad wouldn't still be in there. It hurt, the possibility that her dad could be dead, even with his body being alive.

But what if he is alive?

She wanted to think that if her dad was alive, that she would try to save him.

"What was that baby?" Dean rubbed his eyes. "What if who's alive?"

"Hmm?" Dean snapped her from her fog. "Oh nobody. Just talking to myself."

"Okay baby." Dean watched her for a few seconds. Then turning his head he looked out the window.

Vivienne focused back on the road, trying to keep her mind from wandering to far again. She failed. One minute, she's thinking of 7 minutes in heaven with Dean, then the next she's thinking of the ways to kill a demon without harming the vessel. Or causing too much harm to it.

She sighed and figured it was hopeless. There was no way that her dad was still alive. The demon was probably just holding him together by strings. Dean reached over and turned on the radio.

They listened to it silently, one of them humming a song every once in a while. Dean reached across the center console and took Vivienne's hand. As if by coincidence, Paint It,Black started playing. Vivienne smiled, while Dean laughed.

"I think this is God's way of telling us that this is our song," Dean grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I know right," Vivienne mumbled.

She was still lost in thought. She didn't mean to seem like she didn't care, cause she really did. But she was about to face the thing that almost killed and had killed her self and her mother. The thing that wore her father's face and tortured her mother, before brutally killing her.

When Vivienne realized that she had started crying, she used her knee to steer and wiped her face.

"You okay, baby?" Dean frowned.

"Yes,at least I am now."

And she was. Because she decided that no matter what, she would kill that demon. Even if it meant killing her father too.

While Dean checked into the motel, Vivienne stood outside, cigarette in between her lips. She hated the side effects of smoking so she rarely did it. But, when she did do it, it relaxed her, helped her think. It was almost like the nicotine opened up more passages in her brain, making it easier to think. Provided quicker transport to her mind palace, if you will.

When Dean came out of the lobby, she put out the bud and threw it away. Luckily the room was right by the lobby, so they didn't have to walk very far. They each grabbed their overnight bags and walked hand in hand to their room.

Dean opened the door for Vivienne and she smiled. "Well, aren't you a gentleman." She stood up on her toes and pecked his lips.

"I try to be." He smiled down at her.

They shared one more kiss before he closed the door. Vivienne set her bag on the small table by the window and pulled out a manila folder. She opened it and started pinning the documents to the most open wall she could find.

Once he saw she'd finished, Dean came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Vivienne leaned back into him and sighed, closing her eyes. They stood that way for a minute, just enjoying the peace and quiet of each other's company.

But, of course the moment didn't last forever. Vivienne's phone started ringing. Dean kept his arms around her as she answered it.

"Hello?.. Oh, hey..Yeah, we're in Chicago now.. Okay.. Does Greg have the course of action ready?.. Okay, just email it to me.. When do we need to start?.. Okay.. Wait, two days?.. Normally you just give me a few hours.. Okay.. Alright, bye." Vivienne groaned and turned around in Dean's arms.

She laid her head on Dean's shoulder. "What was that about baby?" Dean laid his head against hers.

"Sarah," Vivienne smiled and pulled away a little, "Said that since its such a big case for me, or us, we're getting two days to prep. But then we still only have eight hours to 'subdue' the demon."

Dean smiled, "So we have two days to 'prep' and then 8 hours to kill?"

"Yes?" Vivienne frowned and her answer came out kinda like a question. "Why?" She studied his face a little closer. "How are you playing this in your head?" Dean started to answer and Vivienne cut him off. "On second thought, never mind."

Dean just started laughing and laid on their bed. She straddled his lap and leaned down to kiss him. Her lips had just barely brushed his, when someone busted in the door.

"HONEY, I'M HOOOOOOME!"

.:To Be Continued:.


	8. Chapter 7

Vivienne's head snapped to the door, where she saw a short man, at least short compared to Dean, leaning against the door frame, with a bag of assorted candies and a box of assorted candybars. He had on a plaid shirt, ripped jeans, and long hair. He looked kinda like Sam, if Sam had been squ ashed under a piano and drug through hell and back.

"Gabriel?" Dean whispered.

Vivienne's eyes went back to Dean's as she searched them. "Wait, you know him?"

"Yeah." Dean closed his eyes. "But I thought he was dead."

"Not dead, Dean-O. Hurt that you would jump to that conclusion, but very much alive."

Gabriel shut the door and sat in an armchair.

Vivienne sighed as she heard him get comfortable. She sat upright, but still straddling Dean, and glared at Gabriel as he tried to shoot a candy wrapper in the wastebasket, but missed landing on the floor.

Vivienne leaned back down and grabbed handfulls of Dean's jacket, pulling them to her chest as she leaned down to Dean's ear. "You so," she was close enough that her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered, "owe me for this." She pulled back just a little and looked Dean in the eye.

"By punishment?" Dean grinned. "Or play?"

Vivienne just winked and stole one of Dean's tees. She grabbed a pair of boy shorts out of the dresser and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm getting a shower." She poked her head out of the door and glared at Gabriel. "So don't make a mess."

Dean smirked from his spot on the bed and watched as Vivienne closed, well, slammed the door. A smile still danced on his lips, when Gabriel spoke.

"Where'd you catch that broad? With how she acts, I'd say the middle of the woods."  
>Dean frowned. "Watch what you say about her."<p>

"Oh come on, Dean!" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you've gotten attached. We all know she's just another hooker."

Dean groaned and jumped off the bed. "Why the hell does everyone keep saying that?!"  
>Dean punched the wall. "Do you know how irritating it is, when your pretty sure you've fallen in love with someone, but nobody believes you?"<p>

"Dean. Really." Gabriel just gave him a look of pure doneness. "You, still, feel the same about me and Sammy, do you not?"

"Oh no. No, no, no. You're not turning this around on me." Dean whipped around and pointed a finger at Gabriel.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that our situations are not totally different. Granted I made better choices, but our situations are still the same."

Dean's eyes went hard. They turned a shade of green so dark they were almost black. "What the hell do you mean by 'better choices'?"

"I mean that, at least I chose someone with class. I mean come on. She all but stripped and rode you like a rodeo bull a few minutes ago in front of me! At least Sammy can wait until we're in private."

Dean grabbed a knife off the counter and rammed Gabriel against the wall, slightly embedding the knifes edge in Gabriel's neck.

Vivienne came out of the bathroom with a towel still in her hands, but when she saw Dean she dropped the towel.

"Dean! Babe, whatever he's said or done isn't worth killing him for."

"You didn't hear what he said about you."

Vivienne's face softened and she smiled a little bit. "Come on. How do you think Sam would feel, knowing his big brother slit his lovers throat?" Vivienne put a hand on his shoulder, tentatively. "Could you really face him after that?"

Dean thought hard for a minute. He let Gabriel go, when he decided Vivienne was right.

He wouldn't be able to face Sam if he had killed Gabriel.

Vivienne sat cross-legged on the bed and beckoned Dean over. He came and stood in front of her. "I have to go outside and take this call." Gabriel stepped outside, but he wasn't on the phone. He just wanted to hear their conversation without being obvious.

Vivienne looped her fingers in Dean's belt loops. "Talk to me, babe."

Dean just shook his head. Vivienne pulled him down so he was sitting in front of her. She rested her chin on his shoulder and he leaned back into her embrace as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Babe, please talk to me?" She whispered.

"I can't take it." Dean mumbled.

"Can't take what?"

"Everyone!" He threw his hands in the air. "I can't take the fact that no one can see how perfect you are. No one believes that we'll last because of my past. No one sees how classically gorgeous you are. No one cares to know anything about you, or us, or anything!" Dean kept speaking hurriedly. "

"Well then, Babe, that's their fault."

"I know, but I just, I just wish they could see you how I see you."

"And how do you see me?"

"Beautiful. Smart. Cocky. Sassy. Sexy. Cool." Dean smiled. "I mostly just wish they'd see, not the traits about you, but how crazy you make me. You make me want to be a better man. A better brother. A better boyfriend." Dean just looked at her and smiled. " I want them to see how absolutely," Dean turned around and laid her back on the bed, " completely," he started leaving feather kisses everywhere her skin showed,"insanely," Dean kissed her nose and hovered above her lips," madly in love I am." Vivienne smiled and then crushed her lips to his.

Neither of them heard Gabriel step back in.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

"And I you, Vivienne Summers."

.:To Be Continued:.


End file.
